


He's a Charmer

by WaeRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Hmm Pryce is underappreciated I think, House Party, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sanders Shorts Characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this in like three days its pure, kind of? they already know each other, seriously this is the first thing i've written that's under 1k words what?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaeRose/pseuds/WaeRose
Summary: Pryce is smooth. Roman is... less so.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Vine Prince | Pryce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	He's a Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Roman deserves a prince of his own, I think. Also I would die for the shorts characters.  
> 'But Wae!' you cry 'Isn't this basically self-cest since Roman was based off of Pryce?'  
> Think about that very carefully. Now think about Sanders Sides as a series and how we ship in it.  
> This is tiny and short, which is incredibly uncharacteristic for me- but to be fair this is my first time having characters outside of canonverse ones. also i don't like aus, but there was no other way to rly do this.....  
> -WJ

“I’d watch out for him, Hun,” Remy teased, “He’s a real charmer.”

Roman laughed his friend off, muttering about how he hardly thought that was a bad thing. Remy shrugged, a sly smirk on his face; it was only after a barrage of whispered insults and threats that he stopped hovering over Roman with remarks about the man’s (rather embarrassing) crush. It took even  _ more  _ exasperated arguing for Remy to actually leave, but he finally retreated further into the party in search of his less-smitten friends. 

It was far from the first time Roman had seen the man- Pryce, he recalled- hell, he’d had a few good conversations with him. He was a dear friend of Remy’s, despite whatever that snarky bitch claimed about him.

Roman wasn’t a shy person by any means. He loved parties! He was the  _ life  _ of parties, even when his brother was there to try and steal the title. But something about Pryce had him forgetting those carefully crafted and practiced social skills, standing by the counter and gawking awkwardly at the impossibly tall individual. That confident poise, his perfectly wavy hair, the eye-catching hot pink undercut of it- even his clothing easily surpassed everyone’s around him (no offense to the other guests (yes offense to the other guests)). It could have been a costume, were it not for the evident quality of the fabric and Roman’s knowledge that he always dressed like that. 

Just as Roman felt a sigh rumble out from his chest, Pryce’s eyes met his own. 

Pryce smirked, and  _ winked _ . 

Roman looked away immediately, stifling a startled squeak and flushing bright red. From across the room, he heard an intoxicating, melodic laugh- at his expense, of course, but  _ still _ . What a sound it was. 

Caught between continuing to fawn over the gorgeous man and crawling into a hole to die, Roman lost some awareness of his surroundings. It wasn’t until there was a hand on his shoulder, drawing a stifled yelp from him, that he realized that Pryce was very much no longer on the other side of the room. 

“Hi,” Roman’s voice shook when he looked up at the tall, elegant individual. Surely, his obvious abashment worsened, but Pryce only smiled wider at him. 

“Roman, wasn’t it?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. Pryce  _ remembered him _ ! Goodness, if he wasn’t grinning like an idiot already, that surely would’ve done it.

Pryce removed his grip from Roman’s shoulder, in favor of taking Roman’s hand in his and pressing a kiss to the knuckles. 

“It’s always lovely to see you again. Or, see you seeing  _ me _ , to be precise.”

Roman couldn’t even be abashed at the callout, too busy trying desperately to stifle giddy laughs at the amount of attention he was receiving. 

“The same- the same to you, of- of course,” he stammered, leaning almost unconsciously forward. Pryce lowered his hand, but still held Roman’s. 

“I hardly seem to catch you alone, you know,” he said, conspiratorially, “Remy can be a bit clingy.”

Roman snorted a laugh, raising his free hand to cover his mouth. 

“That’s a way of putting it!”

Pryce’s eyes seemed to glitter with amusement. Roman’s laugh fell away with his awe, processing the first half of Pryce’s statement. 

“You- erm- you’d like to be alone? With me?” He pointed to himself for emphasis, though it was probably a little more dramatic than need be.

“I’d like that a lot,” with that, Pryce was tugging him along through the packed rooms of the party, leading them to the front door. “I know somewhere a little less hectic. Well, a more pleasant amount of hectic.”

Roman was hardly aware of what was happening, his grin broad and his face brightly flushed. What this beautiful, elegant, ethereal man saw in him he hadn’t the slightest; he certainly wasn’t complaining, though.

Dazed as he was, Roman hardly noticed when Remy shot him a thumbs up from across the room (promptly turning the thumb into a much more suggestive gesture, so maybe it’s for the best that he went unnoticed). 

Oh, yes, Roman was charmed for certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I feel weird about drabbles, but I wrote one anyway! I probably won't put this one on tumblr because.... it's too little to feel worth the effort of tumblr's awful format lol. Also I didn't edit it, like, at all. tell me what'cha thought anyway, though!  
> -WJ


End file.
